Ypool Mining Wiki
Welcome to the YPool Mining Wiki This is an unofficial wiki for the Protoshare/Primecoin mining pool yPool. Answers to basic questions can be found here Protoshares mining *'Wanted Topics' **'Chinese translation **"Worker disappears" from connected - add to common probs - we are working with jh00 on this **Troubleshooting guide - how to use --netdebug, collect tcpdumps and help pool and devs to fix conn issues **In the ports section -B option shall be mentioned - otherwise ppl will think setting up port will make miner always connecting to THAT port ONLY. This is NOT the case. *'Getting Started' **Create an account at ypool.net **Miner created and maintained by yvg1900 (@yvg1900 on Twitter) Download the appropriate miner for your CPU and Operating System HERE (mega.co.nz) , Here (dropbox) , here (SkyDrive) or here ( China) . '* Dropbox links to individual miners can be downloaded with wget, ***e.g. wget **Create worker HERE You may create multiple workers if you wish, but it makes no difference to the pool if all your miners connect to the same worker.. **Download Wallet ***Download wallet application HERE (currently only Windows and Mac clients available) ***A common issue is that the wallet will not sync after loading. To fix, goto Help, Debug Window, and then the Console tab and run these commands: 'addnode 94.23.215.174 add' and 'addnode 94.23.215.174 onetry'. Other IP addresses to try with addnode command: 76.74.177.244, 168.63.12.227:80, 162.243.54.126, 37.139.29.236, 64.90.183.137 and 180.183.205.118 ***Create receive address from on the Receive tab (the wallet will create your first address automatically). ***Copy address into the payout address field HERE ***Guide to Encrypting and backing up "BitCoin Wallet" same method applies to PTS Wallet: HERE **Launch worker ***Linux ****./jhprotominer -o mining.ypool.net -u -p -t *****PASSWORD is the password set in the previous step *****LOGINNAME.WORKERNAME is your login name, then a period, the the orker name set in the previous step *****THREADS is the number of threads to use. If you omit this switch, the program will use all available processor resources. ***Windows ****jhprotominer.exe -o mining.ypool.net -p -t -u ****To optimise the miner add -F 0 to the end. This will slow down the perfmance slightly but will determine which of the 30 odd algoirthms perform best. After it has finished running substitute the 0 with the number alogirthm which was found to be best (ie -F 29). **Tips and Tricks ***Guide for mining on datasoft servers ***Looking for Dedicated Servers other than datasoft, check HERE ***To make an ideea about CPU and CPM, check HERE **TODO *'What to do with PTS mined?' **You can trade them for Bitcoin at popular, well-known exchanges on the web, such as: ***Cryptsy ***Bter.com *'Common Problems' **Missing Payouts - if you are missing any payouts from 12/6/2013 - 12/7/2013, they are NOT lost. The Administrator of the mining pool is aware of the issue and working to correct it. Owner quote: " It's done by the wallet with some assistance from custom tools that help broadcasting the transactions into the network. The wallet caused a chain-dependency on 1300 transactions (each transaction needs the previous one to be valid) which means I can only validate one transaction per block. This only affects the payouts from yesterday after migration. There is not really much I can do to speed it up. The PTS wallet is extremely bugged and causing lots of problems. Getting rid of it is not easy but we are trying." **At the present point in time, YPool has this list of ports that are currently open for mining: 8080, 8081, 8082, 8083, 8084, 8085, 8086, 8087, 10034 ***Try changing the port being used by your mining software to any of the 808'* ports **If you are receiving this error message: ***''"''''bitclient_calculateMerkleRoot: Too many transactions, numberOfTx set to 32" ****This is a common error if you are attempting to use old/outdated versions of the mining software. Please check THIS LINK frequently to ensure you have the latest version. *'Understanding of M7h' version (Yvg1900 quote)' **Now let us think on the structure of the work what is miner doing. It is split by "nonce rounds". **Every round consists of generating merkle root and iterating throgh "nonces", trying to find pairs of "nonces" that produce same "birthday" according to PoW. So rounds are independent from each other. **Whithin single round at the beginning chances of finding pair is zero = think of that we are looking at 1st nonce, which has no pair - then there is truely zero chances if it is pairing with the other. **Longer round goes, more chances to find pair - that is what we call collision. Maximum chances to find pair is right at the end of the round. This is the nature of "momentum" PoW. **Under CPM we calculate Collisions Per Minute, which is actually our rate of finding pairs. Now let us think of hos CPM function will look within single round. How CPM function : your CPM is zero at the beginning of the round, and max is at the end and the whole chart of CPM across multiple rounds is saw-shaped, with saw bottoms at the end, and saw tops at some value. We are trying to measure average CPM, that depends on the saw slope and temporal distance between teeth. **Now let us turn to something completely different. Let us think of block times and round times. PTS block rate target is 5 minutes, but because of poorly designed difficulty management it is actually 2-2.5 times faster. I estimate for myself PTS block rate of once per 2 minute. If you take 3-hour stat from ypool - open stats - you will see a block once per 2.1 minute. So our REAL block rate is approx. 1/2 blocks a minute, i.e. 2 minutes per block. **Now let us see our LRT, which stands for "Last Round Time". LRT is measured in milliseconds and NOT rounded or averaged. It is just sampling LAST one as it recorded. What are your LRT values? They range from 4 sec (which is really fast) to 15 sec.LRT value measured PER THREAD, because of every thread is executing separate round. Now let us change to completely other area - "f" vs "s" vs "combined termination in M7h". I hope you understand is that any calculations on old block after new one arrived make absolutely no sense. Do you? I refer calculations made that way as "wasted calculations". So "f" version was never checking if new block arrived during the round, only between rounds. "s" version was checking that every time collision candidate found which is times more often than no checks at all, but still rare M7h "checks" that virtually every nonce. Which means M7h stops waster calculation as fast as possible. **Now let us think of side effects and how these "cuts" reflect on the function of CPM over time. Imagine you cut the last "tooth" at the end of the block (also having in mind that CPM value within the block grows non-lineary, but approx. ^2 of the intra-block time). This means that by early termination you "cut" significant part of your CPM that was formerly contributed by "wasted calculations". If you think block arrival is random function and CPM round slope is non-linear (^2). You can calculate which part of last round's CPM contribution to average you actually cut I estimate this as 80%. And you cut that - listen (!) - times your thread count! Because of when now block arrives ALL your worker threads early-fail. **Now let us estimate how many rounds we have per block. Given 2 minutes and 8 seconds LRT, you have (120/8) = 15 round per thread per block You cut off 80% of last block, so your final CPM for early-terminate algos (perfect case) will be (15-0.8) = 14.2, which results in (14.2/15) = 0.94 = 94% of "displayed performance" againt "f" version means we "virtually looks" 6% of our CPM, while eliminating A LOT of wasted calculations. Now finetuning calculations set to do not count "aborted" rounds. It was a bug affecting "s" variation of M7. Primecoin mining *'Wanted Topics' **'TODO' *'Getting Started' **'TODO' *'What to do with XPM mined?' **'TODO' *''''''Common Problems **'TODO' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse